


Coming out

by osehorn13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osehorn13/pseuds/osehorn13
Summary: Harry and Draco come out to their families





	

Draco and Harry lay cuddling on a double bed in the room of requirement, after a passionate make out session.

"Draco..." Harry said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah Harry"

"I've been thinking..."

"Dangerous" Draco muttered with a grin.

Harry whacked him with a pillow, "Shut up."

"You were saying..." Draco gestured for Harry to continue.

"I really wanna tell Dad about us."

Six years ago, when Harry first came to Hogwarts, he had been under weight, malnourished, severely abused, and neglected. 

He was sorted into Slytherin, and automatically earned the hatred and fear of his classmates in other houses. 

Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin house, had noticed something not quite right about Harry, and forced him to go to Madame pomfrey, where Severus learnt of the abuse Harry had suffered. 

The pair grew closer, and three years ago Severus had adopted Harry and given him permission to call him 'dad.' 

Harry was happier than he could have imagined, and to top it all of, Draco had asked him out at the beginning of fifth year. They were a good couple, but were hiding their relationship for fear of Draco's father.

"Do you think that you're ready for this?"

"Yeah, I don't feel comfortable sneaking around and lying to him," Harry said as he bit his lip.

"Ok." 

Draco squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"It'll be fine"

Harry smiled at Draco, and kissed him, gradually growing in enthusiasm. He felt Draco's hard cock against his thigh, and started to grind against it.

As he did this, Draco was trailing kisses down his jawline, before settling into a rhythm of sucking and biting Harry's collarbone.

"Mmmm.... more... please Harry uhhhhh" Draco moaned, before letting out a strangled cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, Draco, and Severus were sat in Severus's quarters after a dinner of Shepherds pie and vegetables. 

Being a teachers son, Harry was permitted to dine with Severus once a fortnight, and was occasionally allowed a friend, almost always Draco.

Harry and Draco shared a glance, before Harry spoke.

"Uhm, Dad, there's something I'd like you to know..."

Severus looked up from his book, his face an unreadable mask.

Harry took a deep breath and...

"I'mgayandI'mdatingDraco" 

Harry said it so fast that Severus just blinked.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Uh, I'm gay, and dating Draco."

Severus looked at the two of them closely, before laughing so hard tears were rolling down his face.

When he had finally calmed down he spoke.

"Minerva owes me 5 galleons."

"YOU WERE BETTING ON US?!" Harry and Draco said indignantly.

"Of course we were, I bet that you would come out before Christmas, whilst dating Draco, and she said it wouldn't happen until after Christmas."

They all laughed at the statement, but when they all stopped he went quiet.

"Dad, do you still love me though?"

Severus looked shocked that Harry had to ask that. In fact, he looked mildly offended.

"Of course I still love you! Now get over here you brat!" Severus said playfully.

Draco sat by, watching father and son hug and smiled. Then he groaned.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Harry, we just still need to come out to my parents."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later marked the beginning of the Christmas holidays, and Harry was spending the night with the Malfoy family whilst Severus was busy brewing wolfsbane.

Harry had always gotten along with Narcissa, but Lucius made him feel strange, like he was being judged.

At dinner, Draco stood up and tapped his spoon against his wine glass.

"Mother, Father, there is something I would like to tell you." 

" I'm gay."

Narcissa looked shocked, but stood up and hugged Draco anyway.

"I'm proud of you. It probably took a lot of courage to say that."

"Father?"

Lucius sighed.

"I approve." "But... is there anyone you're interested in?"

Draco and Harry quickly glanced at each other before realising what they had done.

"YAY!" Narcissa squealed in delight. Lucius stood up, and shook Harry's hand, before pulling him close.

"If you hurt my son, I'll rip off your balls and get the house elves to make spaghetti bolognese with them."


End file.
